


All I See Is Red

by MadameBaggio



Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, You've been warned, ignores G.I. Joe: Retaliation, picks up after the end of Hitman: Agent 47, yes there will be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: 47 and Katia are on the run after defeating Agent 48 and -possibly -the Syndicate.Knowing they’re easy targets alone and that the ICA is hunting them, 47 makes a decision. One that he is not happy to make.The Joes are one of the few honest groups 47 knows of. They might be able to help them.It doesn’t mean it’s going to be an easy partnership.
Relationships: Shana "Scarlett" M. O'Hara/Agent 47, Snake-Eyes (G. I. Joe)/Katia van Dees
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So before we carry on, there are some things I want to make very clear:
> 
> 1 - This is the most important: this is a fanfiction by yours truly. That means this is here to make me happy and what makes me happy is fluff. So this has very little to do with the game (I never played it in my life) and everything to do with the movie and the fact that I love Rupert Friend in it. So it won’t be faithful to the game. It’ll be the vision I got from the character based on the movie.
> 
> 2 - Yes, this will be fluff. Because I love fluff. “But 47 is an Agent, he’s a killer, he doesn’t have feelings…” He does now. He’s also a great kisser.
> 
> 3 - Same rule applies to G.I. Joe. I’m writing based on the first movie (love Dwayne Johnson, but I do not like that second G.I. Joe movie), I have no other knowledge of the characters besides the one provided by the movie.
> 
> Why am I saying this? Not to be a bitch, but just to warn you guys, in case you’re looking for something different. As a person that reads a lot of fanfiction, I know how bad it is to get your hopes up and then the work not be what you were expecting. So this is just for you to decide if the reading is worth it.
> 
> Anyway. For those who know the Crackship Fleet, the Katia x Snake Eyes pairing there is the one used here, so there’ll be pieces of the Fleet here.

Katia dug another bullet out of 47’s shoulder and dropped it on the sink. “I think that’s the last one.” She informed him.

47 just grunted his understanding, so Katia went back to tending to his wounds.

They’d barely escaped 48. They were both drained by the time the other agent showed up, but they still fought hard to get out.

48 was ruthless and focused and Katia had feared for them after a while. 47 ended up being shot again, but managed to push 48 off the rooftop.

By then they had to drag themselves out of the building and into the city. 47 kept pushing them to get out of the middle of the city.

Katia managed to get them into a car and drive them to the outskirts of the city, where they finally managed to find a simpler hotel.

The clerk at the front desk didn’t even blink an eye upon seeing them, just informed them the payment would have to be in money, then seemed satisfied once he saw it.

Katia dragged 47 to the room and took care of him -despite quite a few protests.

“What do we do now?” She asked, once he was finally bandaged up.

“If Diana sent 48 after us, there’ll be more.” He sighed. “We can’t win against the ICA alone.”

“So what? We roll over and play dead?” Katia asked dryly.

47 arched that damned eyebrow at her. “Or we can be sarcastic.”

Katia snorted. “Sorry. Do you have something in mind?”

“The ICA has many allies, including inside governments and formal agencies. There aren’t many people out there who would help us. But…”

Katia watched in interest as he became silent. He was hesitating and that didn’t seem like 47 at all. “What?” She pressed.

“There’s one group of people that might help.” He finally admitted. “They aren’t specifically tied to any government, but they have a few nations backing them up. They’re what some would call… Do-gooders.”

Katia had to fight to contain a smile. Hearing 47 say a word like this shouldn’t be this funny.

“Do you think they’d help us?”

“Not exactly help us. They would want to stop the Agency, and it’d help us in the end.”

Katia watched him with certain wonderment. “Then why do you look so reluctant?”

He pressed his lips together and she thought he wouldn’t answer for a minute.

“I had a contract to kill a general that is part of it. I almost did.”

“You failed on closing a contract?” Katia didn’t mean to sound so surprised by the news, but she did anyway.

47 was clearly unamused -as per usual. “I chose not to kill him, but I let the Agency think I failed.”

“Why?”

“I imagined this moment would come.” He admitted. “However, General Hawk might not be happy to see me.”

“Let’s be honest: is anyone ever happy to see you?”

He just sighed once again.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t find anywhere exactly where the Pit is located in the movie (apparently it’s a different place in the comics). I read somewhere it’s in Egypt, which sounds way too general for me, but... That’s what we got.

Katia wondered why she’d still let 47 drag her around like this. She was actually blaming her father for that; after he called 47 her brother, Katia had softened way too much with him.

He seemed mostly the same. But she couldn’t ignore that he’d taken a bullet to save her from her own stupidity.

It hadn’t changed his sunny disposition a bit, though.

That was how she found herself in the middle of the desert, assuming they were still somewhere in Egypt. At least they had a vehicle. She’d kinda thought that 47 would make her run in the desert and call it training.

“Is this Pit around here?” She asked as they drove.

“We never managed to find it’s actual location.” He was telling her. “At least for the entrance. I have a general idea.”

“General idea?” Katia arched an eyebrow at him. “What exactly is your plan? To drive around, hoping that eventually we’ll bump into the door?”

“No. I have a better idea.”

“What?” She pressed.

“Grab the grenade launcher on the backseat, would you?”

***

“Hey, Scarlett.”

Scarlett rolled her eyes and considered ignoring him, but she knew Rip would never leave her alone. “Yes?”

“So… I was thinking… How about coffee?” He offered.

“It’s a brewed drink prepared from roasted beans.” She said dryly, knowing where this was going.

“Right.” Rip cleared his throat. “I just wanted to know if you wanna grab some.”

It wasn’t that Scarlett didn’t like Rip in a general way. He was a nice guy and a great soldier, but she didn’t like the fact that he kept pressing her for a date, when she’d clearly said she wasn’t interested.

It felt like he thought she was just playing hard to get and he had to try harder, not just leave her alone.

“Listen, Rip….”

Her speech was cut short by the alarms blasting all over the base.

Duke came running towards them. “The surface is under attack.” He told them. “We think they might be trying to find a way in. Suit up.”

Scarlett and Rip nodded and hurried in different directions. She shouldn’t be relieved this had given her an excuse to exit the conversation… But she was.

***

Katia found it bizarrely fun to go around with a grenade launcher in the desert. 47’s only order for her was to keep shooting grenades in different directions; so she was standing up, grenade launcher on her shoulder and shooting wildly.

As there was no one around, she didn’t have to worry about hurting people and it was kind of entertaining to see random explosions.

Dear god, she was probably spending too much time with 47.

She was about to shoot another grenade, when a helicopter appeared on the horizon.

“Do I shoot it?” She asked.

“No. That’s them.” He stopped the car and they climbed down.

“Do you think they’re going to shoot us?” Katia asked, mildly concerned as the chopper came closer.

“Unlikely. They’ll probably take us in.”

She gave him a look. “That’s not reassuring.”

From the chopper a ninja (what the fuck?) jumped out, sword in hand, straight at them.

“Oh no.” 47 grumbled, but he was already prepared to take the man.

It was really peculiar to watch 47 -dressed in a fucking suit -fighting a ninja in the middle of the desert.

Katia wondered if she was in the twilight zone.

She was so focused on them, it took her a minute longer to see the other people coming down. 47 had told her not to fight -despite the fact that he wasn’t following his own order -so she just put her hands up in surrender as the man and woman approached her, weapons in hand.

“Someone should stop them.” She told them simply.

“On your knees.” The man barked.

Katia sighed and did as told. 47 finally seemed to remember what they were there for, because he just came to a full stop and the ninja kicked him on the face.

Katia winced in sympathy. That had to have hurt.

***

47 found himself in an interrogation room for a second time in a short period of time. If his trainers could see him, they’d be really disappointed.

But then again… If his trainers were to see everything he’d been up to recently, being captured twice because he wanted to, would be the least of his problems.

He should’ve expected that annoying ninja to be there, but he’d hoped that Snake Eyes would have something else to do somewhere else.

He greatly disliked that man. Well, not exactly, because he wasn’t supposed to feel things, but… The ninja was irritating.

He’d expected that a ground team would collect them, and give him time before he was face to face with the few Joes that knew his face.

As luck would have, Snake Eyes had been among the team.

Katia had been taken to a different room, and 47 had told her before they went out to just say the truth. Well, most of it, at least. He told her not to tell them about who she really was, just what the Syndicate had known about her previously.

The Joes were a bunch of idiots with a hero’s complex. They were likely to help, but they needed to play their cards right, and -at the moment -it meant telling -most of -the truth.

The door opened -finally -and General Hawk came into the room, followed by Snake Eyes and the man who’d arrested Katia.

“Should I feel honored that you came all the way here to kill me?” The general asked him directly.

“I’m not here to kill you.” 47 told him.

The general didn’t seem to believe him. “Is that why you were coming here armed?”

“As you’re aware, General, when I do want to kill someone, I’m more organized than this.” 47 pointed out.

“Who’s this weirdo?” The other man wanted to know.

“Duke, let me introduce you to Agent 47.” General Hawk spoke dryly. “He’s a contract killer.”

“How do you know him?” Duke wanted to know.

“I tried to kill the general.” 47 replied, then looked back at the general. “But you know I didn’t kill you because I chose not to.”

“Yeah… Never quite understood why.”

“That’s what I’m here to talk about. I need your help and I think this might interest you.”

Hawk snorted. “I doubt it.”

47 arched an eyebrow. “So you don’t have any interest in bringing the ICA down?”

That gave the general pause. “What?”

“I went rogue, and I need help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Rip and Scarlett's relationship in the movie...  
> I liked Rip's character well enough, even though he was stereotypical at times. However, I hated how the relationship between them came around. To be quite honest, I disliked both the romantic pairs presented on the movie, but anyway… That’s why I’m pretending it never went anywhere.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, we’re still mostly setting up the story. Sorry about that, but it’s important. I want to get to the fluff as soon as possible.

Scarlett watched as the young woman in front of her checked her cuffs. “Uncomfortable?”

The woman -Katia -looked at her. “Does anyone feel comfortable in cuffs?” She asked.

Heavy Duty started opening his mouth, but one look from Scarlett made him change his mind.

“So… Want to tell me what is going on?” Scarlett asked.

Katia sighed. “The long version or the short one?”

Scarlett and Heavy Duty exchanged looks, then the man answered, “Let’s see how long it’s the long one.”

Katia started explaining to them about the Agent Program, Litvenko and a human hunt for her. She explained how the program started and ended, how she found out that Litvenko was her father and how 47 had saved her instead of killing her.

“That’s quite the story.” Scarlett offered by the end of it.

“It is.” Katia agreed.

“I’ve never heard about this Agency.” Heavy Duty pointed out.

“That’s the point of being a covert agency.” Katia informed him. “And I’m almost sure your General knows about us.”

Heavy Duty glared at her. “We’ll check that. The man? His name’s 47?”

“It’s the only name they ever gave him.”

***

General Hawk sighed. “That’s quite the tale, Agent. I’m not sure I believe in it, though.”

“You can check it.” 47 offered.

“We do know about what happened in Singapore and we’re aware that the Syndicate was involved. Your involvement, however, is uncertain.”

“That’s my specialty.” 47 pointed out.

Duke glared at him. “You think you’re so funny.”

“Actually, no. I’m not programmed to be funny.”

Duke turned to Hawks. “Is he for real?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Hawks sighed. “What they did to those kids… It was truly horrible.”

“Is that why you have a barcode on your head?” Duke asked.

“Yes. It was given to me when I was born. The number came when I became an agent.”

Duke frowned. “Have you ever known another life?”

“No.”

“How about the girl?” Hawks asked.

“The only thing Katia’s ever known was loneliness, running from a place to the next one.” 47 paused for a bit. “I would like for her to have a chance at something different.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to feel things.” Hawks commented.

“In the last days, I’ve learned I can do a lot of different things.” He gave the general a long look. “Including asking for help.”

The general sighed. “Wait here.”

***

“What do you think, General?” Duke asked as the team regrouped.

The general nodded towards Cover Girl. “He isn’t lying about the events as far as we can check them.” She informed Duke. “The bodies, the firefights, the Embassy…”

“What exactly we can’t check?” Scarlett wanted to know.

“Basically? His motivation.” Cover Girl explained. “As far as we know, he did what he was ordered to. There’s nothing that proves he’s gone rogue as he claims.”

“So now what?” Duke wanted to know.

“If he’s telling the truth, this is a great opportunity.” Hawks said. “You heard what he said about the ICA and I’ve always wanted to end them.”

“How come we’ve never heard about this guys?” Rip wanted to know.

“They’re really good at cleaning after themselves.” Hawks explained. “I only found out about them when that one tried to kill me.” He nodded his head to the monitor showing 47. “I always wondered why he didn’t kill me. He didn’t seem the type to monologue and waste the opportunity to finish the job. After he left I made my mission to find out about his agency.”

“And you, deadly and silent?” Rip turned to Snake Eyes. “Where do you know him from?”

It didn’t surprise anyone when Snake Eyes didn’t reply.

“A couple of years ago we came across him again by accident.” Cover Girl was the one to explain. “We were at the same place, at the same time, but for different reasons.”

“Did you kick his ass?” Duke wanted to know.

Snake Eyes crossed his arms, but General Hawks chuckled. “Let’s say it wasn’t a conclusive match.”

Rip’s eyes rounded. “He kicked your ass? Man… Savage.”

“Are we going to trust them?” Scarlett asked, interested in going back to the main point.

“Not exactly. We’ll see what they can tell us.” Hawks decided. “But you’ll keep our eyes on them. I have something to ask you two.” He focused on Scarlett and Snake Eyes. “I know this won’t be ideal to you, but it’s temporary.”

Oh great...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your feelings.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @madamebaggio, where the madness never stops and there are always new snippets to fill the crackshippers' hearts.


End file.
